Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Languages Deity: pantheistic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 lbs Size: Medium Hair: Light Brown/ dirty blond Gender] Male Eyes:blue Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2 ) HP: 00 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 00 = + DEX (00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 00 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 00' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Human Traits: * +2 INT * Bonus Feat: One at 1st Level * Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level * Favored Class: Wizard * med size, mvmt 30 ft Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Class Features Wizard traits: * Hand of the Apprentice (Su): You cause your melee weapon to fly from your grasp and strike a foe before instantly returning to you. As a standard action, you can make a single attack using a melee weapon at a range of 30 feet. This attack is treated as a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, except that you add your Intelligence modifier on the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier (damage still relies on Strength). This ability cannot be used to perform a combat maneuver. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. color=yellow00000 00/color * Bonded Item: silver pendant on chain. geometric shape in fashion of 3-d design with arcane symbols on geometric shape * fav class bonus: +1 Skill point/ level * Spell Focus: evocation Feats Feats: Human: Greater spell focus: Evocation char 1: elemental focus Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Skill points: 2 + 4 + 1 + 1/ level (base/int/race/fav class) Skills Total Rank CS Ability Misc Appraise 8 1 3 4 Craft (paper making) 8 1 3 4 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 Knowledge (Engnrng) 8 1 3 4 Knowledge (Geography) 8 1 3 4 Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 4 Perception 2 1 1 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description * Precocious Spellcaster {acid splash, touch of gracelessness } * Carefully Hidden (Human) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Daggers X 3 6.0 gp 3.0 lb Cross bow, lite 35.0 gp 4.0 lb bolts X 20 2.0 gp 2.0 lb explorer's outfit 10.0 gp 8.0 lb Back pack 2.0 gp 2.0 lb Winter blanket 0.5 gp 3.0 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb scroll tube 1.0 gp 0.5 lb -paper X 10 4.0 gp --- lb -ink pen 0.1 gp --- lb ink 8.0 gp --- lb belt pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Sun rods X 5 10.0 gp 1.0 lb flint/steel 1.0 gp --- lb lamp, common .01 gp 10. lb oil X 4 pts 0.4 gp 4.0 lb rations X 5 2.5 gp 5.0 lb 47 lbs Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 66.39 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Height: 5 foot 10 inches Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Light brown/dirty blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:awaiting approval